A new hope, A new life
by madamkit
Summary: Prue is with Roger and he is abusing her, Andy comes back. But Roger tells Prue that he will kill Andy if she sees him again, butAndy wont, cant stay away from Prue...... oh yeah and I dont own charmed!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own charmed I wish I did.

Please review gang, thanking you. Mwah xxxxxxx

Prue rolled over on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream, wanted to get up and run and run. But she couldn't. All she could do was lay there and wait for sleep to come. She felt an arm drape across her small waist, she shuddered slightly, and wanted to pull away from the touch. But she couldn't, for fear of waking him, the last thing she wanted was to wake him. He would be mad if she did, and she didn't want to make him mad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prue woke up to the sun on her face, she moved slightly and saw that he was gone, she listened for the noise of the shower, or of the TV, there was nothing. He must have already left for work. Prue rolled onto her back and sighed a long, sad sigh. She closed her clear blue eyes, and felt a single tear roll down her cheek. Prue sat up and wiped the salty tear away with the back of her hand. It was then that she saw the bruises on her wrists, purple hand marks. She winced as she lightly pressed on the bruise on her right wrist.

'I love you prue, ill always love you. Now and forever'

'I love you too Andy, promise you will always stay with me, no matter what'

'I promise baby, forever'

But that didn't happen did it Prue thought. You left me; you left me here all alone. After you promised me you would stay with me forever. Prue remembered the day Andy left like it was yesterday even though it was eight years ago.

'Why do you have to leave Andy, why'? Prue cried tears running down her face.

'I don't have a choice Prue, I have to go to college. My parents are making me do this, I don't want to go but I have too.' Andy said tears in his eyes.

'Please don't leave me Andy' Prue begged.

'I'm sorry Prue, I love you but I have to go'

Andy wrapped his strong arms around Prues shacking body, this was killing him, but he had no choice he had to leave. He could feel Prues tears on his shoulder and hear her sobs as she clung to him.

'I'll come back for you' he whispered in her ear.

'Do you promise'? Prue said softly looking up in to his face.

'I promise'

_But he never did come back did he?_ Prue thought sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prue walked into quake a few hours later, and looked around for either one of her sisters, she spotted Piper sitting at the far table by the window, and then saw Phoebe at the bar flirting with the bar tender.

Prue walked over to wear Piper sat, and pulled out a chair. Piper looked up and smiled a greeting to her big sister.

'Hey, how are you'? Piper asked a little too nervously.

' I'm fine, what's going on here'? Prue asked picking up straight away that Piper was nervous about something.

'On, what's going on ha-ha, why would you ask that Prue, going on....' Piper babbled.

'Ohh I don't know, because I know you and I know that you are up to something'

Prue studied her sister's face, and the fact that Piper kept looking over her shoulder every two seconds.

'Prue honey, hi your here' Phoebe said form Prues right side.

'Yes I'm here and what is...... 'Prue trailed off as she looked up at her baby sister, but phoebe wasn't the only one standing there. Prue gasped not believing her own eyes.

'Hi Prue, you look amazing' Andy said smiling at her.

'Andy, what are you? How are you? You two' Prue said looking at each one of her sisters in turn.

' Well yeah, Andy came to the manor to see you so we decided to set you up on a date like thing, bye now' Piper said getting up and leaving the table, as she left she grabbed hold of her little sisters arm and dragged a very reluctant phoebe away.

Andy sat down on the table opposite Prue. He looked at her; she was still stunning, just like she was when he last saw her. Prue looked up at Andy and meet his gaze, she smiled nervously at him. He was still so handsome just like he was when she last saw him.

'How are you Prue'? Andy asked trying to keep the shack out of his voice.

'Good, you, umm how are you'? Prue couldn't keep the shack out of hers.

'Yeah I'm good thanks'.

'What are you doing back in San Francisco, I mean I thought you lived in Portland now'?

'I did, but I'm back now and I'm here to stay, I'v been transferred with the force'.

'Oh... right.... Ummm that's good'. Prue didn't know what to say to him. Eight years was a hell of a long time to go without talking to someone.

Andy laughed, and Prue frowned.

'What's funny'? Prue said smiling.

'This. I imagined this moment over and over in my head, when I would see you again, and I never imagined it like this'. Andy said smiling broadly.

'Oh yeah, how did it go'? Prue asked smiling to.

'Well I came to the manor and you would open the door to me, I would smile, you would smile, we would kiss and.....'

'And what' Prue said grinning at him.

'Well you know' Andy said blushing slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later Andy and Prue where in the park sitting on there swing together.

'I missed you loads you know'. Andy told Prue.

'I missed you too, for a while' the words coming out a little colder than she meant.

'Ok I deserved that' Andy said back.

'Look Andy I'm really happy to see you and I had fun with you today, but I'm married now and things are different....'

'I know that Prue, I just wanted to tell you that I never stopped loving you'.

Prue looked in to Andy's eyes for a glint of a lie, but there was none, all that was there was love. Prue looked away and tried to control her own racing heart, she closed her eyes for a second and remembered all the great times her and Andy had shared.

'Prue, you ok'? Andy asked lightly touching her right cheek with the back of his hand.

'Yeah I'm fine'. Prue said pulling away from his gentle touch.

Prue stood up and looked at Andy.

'I have to get home, roger will be worried'. Prue said forcing a smile.

'Ok, umm, can I see you again some time'? Andy asked hopefully.

'Sure Andy, id like that'.

Prue smiled at him as he stood up, they looked into each others eyes for a minute, and Andy reached out and smoothed Prues raven hair from her face. Prue sighed and closed her eyes at his touch. She still had feelings for Andy; she knew that much but there was nothing she could do about it now.

'I'll see you soon ok'? Prue said and walked away.

Andy stared after her, thinking about going after her, but he didn't he just watched the love of his life walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prue opened the door to her home, Rogers's car as in the drive way so she packed hers outside the house. Prue walked into her very expensively decorated hallway, and took off her demine jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

'PRUE' came an angry voice from the living room.

Prue closed her eyes for a second and thought about running out of the house, running back to Andy and throwing herself into his arms.

'Prue' came the voice again.

'Yeah, I'm coming' prue said quietly.

Prue walked into the living room and saw roger sitting in front of the TV. He looked up as she came into the room.

'Where have you been'? Roger asked.

'Oh, um, I was just... well I was at quake with Piper and phoebe' prue lied.

Roger stood up and slowly walked the small space between him and prue.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanking you for the reviews, Prues life will get better soon. There is some violence in this chapter, you are warned! Mwah xxx

She watched him as he walked slowly towards her. Prue looked at his eyes, he was mad at her. She tried to force a smile.

'I called Quake and you weren't there dear'. Roger said calmly as he stood in front of his wife.

Prue blinked at him trying her best to hide her own fear.

'I went for a walk in the park; I thought you would be at work till late'. Prue said a little to fast.

Roger nodded slowly. Prue could see he was getting madder by the second.

'Right ok, so honey, who was the guy you left with'? Roger asked a small evil smile on his lips.

How does he know about Andy? Prue thought. She was about to answer when Roger back handed her across her cheek. Taking her by surprise, Prue fell back into the wall. She blinked rapidly and held her hand to her face her eyes wide with fright.

'Well darling, who is this mystery man'? Roger asked.

'He is an old friend....from school...we...we grew up together'. Prue stammered.

'Oh ok, that makes it ok then. How silly of me Prue, I should have known'.

Prue looked at him as he glared at her. She could feel herself pushing back into the wall trying to get away from him.

'Roger, he is just a friend, I haven't seen him in a really long time.....he just....wanted to see how I was doing....that's all'. Prue said in a shaky voice.

Roger didn't respond he looked at his wife cowing from him, and felt powerful. He smiled that evil smile again and placed his hand on the back of Prues head and began to stroke her hair.

'I know who he is sweetie, Andy right? Your childhood sweetheart, the one you lost your virginity too, the one who broke your heart when he left for Portland. He's a cop right? And now he's back to what... win you back'? Roger smirked at her.

'No it's not like that. Andy and me are just good friends....'. Prue said tears in her eyes.

Roger pulled her to him by her hair and hugged her hard against his chest.

'Prue, what in the world would make you think he would want you? I mean my God, I don't want you, no man would, look at you, your worthless. No one could love you Prue darling'. Roger whispered into Prues ear.

He felt her stiffen slightly. he knew she still had feelings for this cop, he could read it in her frightened eyes, see it in her face. That thought made him mad. Madder than he had been a few minuets ago when she lied to him. Roger gripped Prues hair harder in his hand and using all his strength threw her across the room. Prue landed on the wooden floor, and tried to pull herself up, tears fell from her eyes, not from the pain that was growing in her head, but from Rogers words. Andy didn't love her anymore Roger was right, I am worthless she thought trying to fight the tears that where falling freely now. Prue lifted herself onto her knees, she put her hand to the back of her head and felt it wet. She looked at her wet sticky palm and saw crimson blood dripping from her fingers. Prue heard herself gasp as she felt her head for the source of the bleeding, her fingers found a small gash and she winced at the contact.

Prue had little time to feel the pain as Roger had once again closed the small pace between them, he reached down and grabbed Prue by the wrist pulling her to her feet. Prue looked up at him with pleading eyes.

'Roger, please don't hurt me'. She whimpered.

'Hurt you baby, I would never, and we all know how clumsy you are'. Roger laughed as he hit her across the face again.

Prue would have fallen to the floor again, but Roger still had hold of her wrist and held her up. She closed her eyes for a second as she felt pain where he had hit her. But had little time to reflect as Roger hit her again this time with his fist. Blood ran down the split in her bottom lip. Prue tried to pull away from him, tears mixing with the blood on her face.

'Please stop, please I'll be good I swear'. Prue begged her husband as he raised his fist to hit her again.

He looked at her shaken there and let her wrist go, Prue fell to the floor and sobbed there in ball, her knees up to her chest, her hands coving her blooded face. He smiled as she lay there, feeling himself getting aroused by her misery. Roger kicked her in the ribs before he dragged her up again. Prue let out a painful cry as he did white hot pain seething in her side. She looked at him and wanted to run, wanted to run to Andy and tell him about the years of abuse she had had with Roger. This man who claimed to love her. Who she was so frightened of.

'Oh Prue, its ok darling'. Roger whispered as he wiped the blood from her lip.

Prue winced as he touched her less than gently. She knew what was going to happen now. Roger bent his head and kissed her on the forehead. As he slid his hands up her top and roughly gripped her right breast. Prue gasped at the force of his grip, but didn't pull away; it would be over sooner if she just let him do what he wanted to her.

Fresh tears fell as he dragged her up the stairs to their, what looked like perfect bedroom, and threw her on the bed. Prue closed her eyes and fought back a sob as she felt his weight on top of her, and his hands tugging at her clothes.

The minutes past but they seemed like hours to Prue. She didn't know how long it went on for, how long he raped her for, time lost all meaning in those hours that went by so slowly. When he finally finished Prue reached for the sheet and pulled it over her sore body, a blue bruise had already appeared on her side to cover an old one. Her face was bruised and dried blood smeared her lip and right cheek. Roger stood over her like a hunter that had just killed its prey.

'If you see him again darling, I'll kill him'. Roger said as he looked down at her.

Prue nodded slowly as a sob racked her body.

'I wont see him again I promise'. She whispered.

'Good girl. Roger said patting her on the head. 'Now go and clean yourself you look terrible'.

Prue watched him leave the room and close the door behind him. she put her head in her hands and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you Shan Fan for the reviews, I promise that things will look up for Prue soon. Mwah xxx

Prue looked into the bathroom mirror, she winced at her own reflection and tenderly touched her fingers to the bruising on her face. As she did, Prue noticed the burses that had come out on her wrists again, the old ones hidden under the new, purpler ones. She closed her eyes for a second and listened to the sound of the bath water filing the tub, the smell of rose bubble bath scenting the warm air.

Roger had left the house a little earlier, probably going to see one of his many women he had on the go. Prue sighed. She knew she should care about his affairs but she did. It hurt her more than the physical pain he put her though. Bruises will heal in time, but the emotional suffering she faced every day went so much deeper.

Prue turned off the taps and tested the water, slipping off her robe, she gently stepped into the hot bath. Laying back and letting the water lap over her skin. Prue thought back to what Roger had said to her earlier. "_If you see him again, I will kill him"._ She shuddered at the thought. Prue knew that Roger would kill Andy; he had done it before and got away with it so why wouldn't he do it again? He would and she knew it.

Two years ago.....

_Prue held the phone to her ear, tears running down her face. Bane's mother on the other end crying uncontrollably. _

'_He's gone Prue; they found his body this morning.....shot in the back.....why...why'? Banes mother wailed. _

_Prue stood there ashen faced and sobbing. She knew why and she knew who. Prue dropped the phone onto the floor as she backed up against the wall, knocking a photo with her elbow form the shelf. The glass shattered at her feet. Roger stood in the door way watching her an evil smile on his lips. He chuckled at her pain. Prue looked at him through tears she shock her head unbelieving. _

'_You did it didn't you'? She whispered. _

_Roger walked over to where his sobbing wife stood and placed the phone back in its cradle. _

'_Yes I did honey. I told you to stay away form him and you didn't listen did you. Now Bane died because you couldn't keep your panties on. How does that make you feel Prue'? Roger said smiling at her. _

'_It wasn't like that, we where friends that's all. Oh my God Roger....How could you... '? Prue screamed at him. _

_Roger gripped Prue around the throat and pushed her back against the wall. She tried to fight him but he was to strong for her. He increased the pressure until Prue thought she might pass out. She felt her consciences slipping from her. Then the pressure was realised. Prue fell to the floor and gasped in air, stars danced before her eyes. but before she had time to recover Roger was on her again. Gripping her hair and pulling her up. _

'_I will kill you and your sisters if you breath a word of this to anyone darling, an I clear? Besides it wont get traced back to me. Do you think I am that stupid sweetie? I have people who do my dirty work for me; you'll do well to remember that'. Roger growled at her pushing her away form him. _

Prue whipped away a salty tear as she remembered Bane. There really was nothing going on between them. They where friends and nothing more. But now he was dead and it was all her fault._ I can't let anything happen to Andy because of me_. Prue thought as she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a thick pink towel around her body, dripping water on the tiled floor as she did so. The room was warm from the steam, but still Prue shivered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you my darlings for the reviews, it means a lot to me. Mwah xxx**

Prue sat on the bed looking at the phone on the bedside table, she was holding Andy's number in her hand. She breathed in and picked up the phone dialling the number in on the card in her now shaking hands. Ringing on the other end of the line, Prue hoped Andy would be out so she woulnt have to talk to him.

'Hello'. Came Andy's soft voice.

'Hey, Andy, It's Prue'.

'Prue, I'm glad you called, I had a great time today with you. Brought back old times. You ok'?

'Yeah I'm fine Andy thanks. Look umm....the reason I called you...is umm-'

'Prue, are you ok'?

'I'm fine. Look Andy I can't see you again ok. I'm sorry...just don't call me or anything. I...I have to go. Good bye Andy'.

Prue put the phone down and whipped away the tears that began to fall. She still loved him. She loved him so much. His voice on the other end of the phone made her feel so safe_. No I can't even think of_ _him, it's for the best that he forgets about me. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Andy._ Prue thought.

She turned her head as she heard the front door opening downstairs and slamming again. Prue gave an inward shudder as she left the bedroom and made her way down the stairs to her husband.

Halliwell manor three hours later.

'Who the hell is that at this time of night'? Piper said to herself as she walked to the front door.

'Mail man'. Phoebe said as she dragged her slippered feet behind her sister.

Piper opened the door a little way and peeped out. She smiled as she saw Andy standing there.

'Hey Andy, what's up'? Piper asked opening the door fully and stepping aside to let Andy in.

'Andy'. Phoebe said smiling broadly at the inspector. 'You lost'?

Andy smiled back at the youngest Halliwell trying to hide his concern.

'I know it's late and I'm sorry if I woke you both, but i have to talk to you about Prue'. Andy said gently.

'Prue, Oh my God Andy what's happened to out sister'? Piper said her voice cracking.

He looked at Pipers wide eyes and then at Phoebe's pale face, all the humour gone form her brown soft eyes.

'No, nothing. She's ok; it's just.....what's going on here'? Andy asked both Piper and Phoebe, looking at one sister to the other.

'Oh thank God'! Phoebe said her hand going to her heart.

'Piper, Phoebe, what's going on here? I know something is happening with Prue. If you don't tell me, I'll find out on my own anyway. So please can we save time and you just spit it out'. Andy said a little more sharply than he intended.

Piper sighed as she walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Phoebe followed. Andy rolled his eyes and walked in to the bright kitchen and sat next to Phoebe by the table.

'Tea'? Piper asked as she dropped two teas bags in to two mugs on the counter.

'Yeah sure, thanks'. Andy replied.

He waited until they where all sitting down and looked at both the sisters in turn.

'So what's going on'? Andy asked.

'Andy if we tell you, you have to promise me that you wont go running off and confronting Prue and Roger ok'? Piper said slowly.

'Ok, I promise. Just please tell me'.

Piper looked over at her little sister and she nodded to Phoebe to take over.

' Roger is abusing Prue. He has been for a long time now, physical, mental and God knows what else goes on over there-'

Andy stood from the table; he ran his hand through his hair and glared at both the sisters.

'And you didn't tell me? Why the hell haven't you done something about it? Oh my God, you know about it and you haven't done anything about it'? Andy yelled his temper boiling over.

'Don't you think we've tried Andy? What...you think that we know our sister is having the crap kicked out of her every other day and we've just sat back and done nothing. How dare you say that? Don't you know us at all'? Phoebe shouted back tears running down her face.

'Andy, we have tried everything to get her to leave that creep, but she wont. We even went to the police and they said unless Prue's presses charges on him there is nothing they can do about it'. It was Piper who spoke to Andy this time.

He paced the kitchen shaken his head. Prue, how the hell could Prue put up with that? She wasn't that type of girl. She would never; she's not that girl you knew anymore. Andy told himself. He sat back at the table and touched Phoebe's hand.

'I'm sorry Pheb's, I just...you know...cant believe it. I knew something was wrong, and I kind of knew what it was, but to hear you say it...it's just...'. Andy trailed off.

'You knew, how'? Phoebe asked shocked.

'I know Prue. I saw the bruises on her wrists today, I saw the marks on her neck covered so cleverly with make up, I could see it in her eyes when she talked about Roger....I've dealt with domestic abuse cases before. I just knew'.

Andy suddenly felt sad. All the anger drained away from him as he thought of Prue putting up with abuse. _She must be so scared of him._ Andy thought. He looked back towards Piper and Phoebe who where watching him with sad eyes. Andy looked around the kitchen; it basically hadn't changed since he was a kid, when he and the sisters would play in the house for hours. Then when he and Prue started dating. _The good old days_. Andy thought remembering the good times he had spent with Prue up in her room, sneaking in through the window. He smiled at the fond memories.

Piper watched Andy as he sat there; she sighed and touched his hand.

'Do you think you could help Andy'? She asked her soft voice full of hope.

He sighed again and nodded slowly.

'I'm sure as hell gunna try'. He replied holding both Piper and Phoebe's hand.

Phoebe smiled at him.

'Thank you'. She said in a small voice.

Andy thought for a minute about how to approach the situation. He had dealt with these types of cases before, but he was no expert in the matter. And then again...it was Prue. Maybe he could get through to her. the reason that most victims wont leave the abuser is because they are scared to, they feel they have no one to turn to, or they have no way to go. Andy knew that Prue had somewhere to go, and that she did have people to turn too. She was scared of Roger. He had to make her see that he would protect her, that her sisters where here for her, and that he wouldn't let anything to her or them.

'Ok, here's the plan. Piper I want you to call Prue tomorrow and get her to come over to the manor around two'ish. I'll be here when she arrives. But don't tell her that I'm gunna be here ok. I hate to ask this...but would you mind if I talked to Prue alone'? Andy asked feeling guilty for asking the sisters to leave there own house.

'No not at all. I think that may be better anyway, I don't want Prue to feel threatened in any way'. Piper said.

Phoebe nodded her agreement.

'Ok then. I'll be here at around 1.30pm tomorrow. Give me a call if the plan fails ok. And try not to worry, I promise I'll help Prue....I.... I still love her deeply'. Andy said turning away from the sisters.

'I know'. Phoebe said with a warm smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Prue reached over and picked up the phone by the side of the bed.

'Hello'. She said in a sleepy voice.

'Hey Prue, did I wake you'? Piper asked cheerfully.

'Umm no, what's up Piper'? Prue asked her sister.

'Well, umm, you have to come over today. I...Want to show you something'? Piper stammered.

'Today, Piper I can't. I umm, I have to do something'. Prue said as she touched the bruise on her face, she couldn't let her sisters see her like this.

'Prue, you have to it's important'. Piper begged in a pathetic voice.

Prue couldn't help but smile at her sister, she missed them so much.

'Ok. Ok, don't have a hart attack. I'll come over. What time'?

'2.00 This afternoon. Don't be late'.

'2.00 ok Piper. I'll be there'.

'Great see you later, bye Prue'.

'Bye'.

Prue put the phone down and turned around to face Roger's side of the bed. There was a note there on his pillow for her. She picked it up and read it.

_Prue darling,_

_I wont be home tonight, so don't wait up. I have business out of town._

_Roger _

Prue sighed and put the note on the bedside table and looked at the clock it was 11.30am. Prue groaned and heaved her self out of bed. Her whole body hurt as she moved. A sharp pain shot through her head and she touched her fingers to the spot, wincing as she remembered the small cut there_. I have to cover these._ Prue thought as she touched her sore face.

Prue stood in the bathroom and looked in the mirror above the sink. The bruises didn't look so angry today. Make up cleverly applied would hide them; Prue knew how to do it. She had done it enough times before. Prue ran the bath and began to brush her teeth. _I wonder what Piper wants._ She thought. Prue missed her sisters dearly. Roger didn't like them and didn't like her seeing them. But so far, thank God he hadn't stopped her seeing them a few times a week. Normally at Quake with him with her, but sometimes in the manor by herself. She treasured those times alone with her sisters.

Prue smiled and began to feel a little better. A day in the company of Phoebe and Piper would do her the world of good. And with Roger away for the night, maybe she could stay in the manor. Prue liked that idea. She turned off the bath tape and stepped into the warm water letting the radox bubble bath relax her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews darlings. Don't worry Roger gets it soon enough! Mwah xxx**

A few hours later Prue stepped out of her car out side her childhood home. She looked at the house and smiled at the fond memories of her childhood with Andy and her sisters. Andy. Prue felt a stab of hurt in her hart. He had come back, the man she loved more than anything in the world was here again. But Prue would never see him again. No, she had to keep him safe and if that meant never seeing him again then it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

Prue claimed the stone steps to the front door, picking up Kit the cat on the way and petting the beautiful cat as she went. Holding Kit in one arm Prue opened the door and walked into the house. It quit in here. Prue thought as she placed Kit on the floor and watched the cat run into the kitchen.

'Piper, Phoebe. Where are you guys'? Prue called hanging up her black jacket on the coat hook by the door.

Prue walked into the kitchen. She stopped dead in the door way as she saw Andy sitting at the table.

'Hi Prue'. Andy said calmly.

'Andy hi, umm..What are you doing here? Where's my sisters'? Prue asked looking at him wide eyed.

Andy stood up and walked slowly towards Prue. She backed away from him, not realising She did so. Andy stopped as he noticed her eyes. They where wide and frightened. Andy put his hands in the air in a jester of surrender.

'Prue, it's ok. I'm not gunna hurt you'. Andy told her.

Prue blinked at him, and realised what she was doing. _It's Andy, not Roger. He would never hurt you._ Prue told herself.

'Where are Piper and Phoebe'? Prue asked in a more level voice.

'They're at Quake. I asked them to go so I could talk to you alone'. Andy told her softly.

Prue walked slowly to the kettle and turned it on. Grabbing a mug from the mug rack, trying to hide her irritation at her sisters.

'Do you want a coffee'? Prue asked.

'Don't be mad at them Prue, I asked them to go. I just wanted to talk to you. And yes please'.

Prue nodded as she pored hot water on instant coffee in the two mugs.

'So why do you wanna talk to me'? Prue asked looking up from the coffee mugs to stare at Andy.

_He's still so cute,_ Prue thought; she looked into his blue eyes and felt herself melt. For a second Prue wanted to tell Andy everything. All about Roger, what he had done to her and made her do...tell him about Bane, and how Roger murdered him two years ago. But she stopped herself. Why would Andy believe her? He wouldn't. He would think it was all her fault. And it was.

Prue put the mugs on the table and saw Andy watching her every move. She shifted and Andy looked away.

'Thanks'. Andy said as Prue sat down opposite him.

He watched her pull her legs up under her, as she had always done. He smiled, he had always thought it was so cute when she did that, then he saw something else in her face, pain. She winced and quickly put her legs back down again. He frowned.

'So, why you here Andy'? Prue said a little more sharply than she intended.

'I wanna that's all, is that a bad thing'? Andy said.

'No, but I told you that I can't see you anymore...' Prue trailed off.

'Why'?

'I just can't. It's not you Andy; I want you to know that'.

'Then what the hell is it Prue'?

Andy sighed when he saw her flinch at his raised voice. She rubbed her arms as if cold and avoided his eyes as he searched her face.

'It's...its personal'. Prue almost whispered.

'Prue you can talk to me'. Andy said softly as he reached over the table and touched her hand.

Prue looked back into his eyes, they where full of concern...for her. Prue looked away quickly. _I have_ _to go,_ she thought standing up.

'Andy I...I have to go....I forgot I had to do something'. Prue said as she made for the door.

Andy stood up and gently caught her arm. He saw prue wince again at his touch, she tried to pull away from him, but he held her gently, but firmly.

'Prue talk to me'. Andy said holding her other arm.

Prue looked at him her eyes brined with tears.

'Talk to you....talk about what? About how you left me? About how you said you where coming back and you never did? How you never called me? How much I've missed you? And now what...? You show up out if the blue, and expect me to open up to you? I cant do that Andy...I...I have to keep you safe.' Prue shouted at him.

Andy looked at her she was shacking in his arms. The tears falling now, sobs racking her small body. He let her go and Prue sank to the floor of the kitchen. He head in her hands. Andy sat down next to her. but didn't say anything as she cried. He reached out and felt her hair, but she shied away from him. He noticed then the hand print bruises on her wrists. Purple against her pale skin. He closed his eyes for a second and thought about how she got them. Andy pushed the thought from his mind, he would deal with that basted later.

Prue looked up at him, her eyes filled with hurt and pain.

'I'm so frightened of him Andy. He said...he said he would hurt you if I saw you again. And he will, he will hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me. Not again'. Prue sobbed, the last two words where a whisper.

Andy had to hold his own emotions in check as he spoke.

'Prue, please, come to the station with me, report him, rat him out. I promise I'll protect you'. Andy said softly.

'I cant, no one will believe me'.

'Prue you have the evidence on you body'.

'He'll just say I did it myself, he says that. He tells people that I hurt myself for attention'. Prue almost laughed.

'Where else are you hurt'?

Prue looked at him for a second then pulled away.

'You should go...I'm sorry. Please leave'. Prue said in a shacking voice as she stood up.

Andy stood with her and reached for her again. he wanted to hold her, protect her, tell he loved her. he watched as Prue walked out of the kitchen, he followed, and watched as she climbed the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Andy and Prue make love in this chapter, nothing heavy but just to let you know. Mwah xxx**

**Thanks for the reviews darlings. Roger will get it soon enough don't worry. **

Prue lay down on her old bed, in her old room. Nothing had changed here. The furniture was I the same place, the same pictures hung on the wall, the covers where even the same. But Prue didn't notice all this. She suddenly felt exhausted. As if those few words had drained her of energy.

Prue lay there and closed her eyes_. Go to sleep_ she told herself. Prues eyes snapped open as the door opened to the bedroom. She sat up and saw Andy standing there. His face tear stained. Prue felt her own eyes mist up again as she looked at him. Andy walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed.

'Prue, I am so sorry. I...I wanted to call you; I wanted to come back to you. Every day I _have_ missed you more and more. Why do you think I'm here now? I came back for you. I know it's been so long, but...I thought you would have forgotten about me. The truth is I was scared to come back'. Andy said looking down at his hands.

Prue watched him as he spoke. There was no lie in his voice.

'How could you think I would forget you Andy? You where....are the love of my life. I wanted to be with you, I want to be with you...Always'. Prue said looking away, as he looked at her.

'You're the only woman I have ever loved Prue, the only woman I want to touch, kiss, make love to. We where meant to be together'.

'It's to late, I can't....Roger would...'. Prue stopped as Andy touched her face and a shiver ran through her body.

'I can't stay away from you Prue. And I _will not _lose you again. Not to him. If he loved you and treated you right then...but no, I won't let you degrade yourself with him. Your worth so much more Prue cant you see that? Leave him; I won't let him hurt you again. I promise'.

'You promised you would come back, and you didn't'.

'I'm here now baby, I'm never leaving again'.

'It's too late, it's gone to far'.

'It's never too late. Let me protect you, like I should have done all those years ago'.

Prue reached out with a shaken hand and touched Andy's face.

'Will you'? She asked in a small voice.

Andy nodded and placed his hand over hers that was still on his face. He brought her hand down and kissed it gently.

'Always baby, always'. Andy whispered on her skin.

Prue shuddered as his warm breath touched her hand. She wanted him to kiss her. Wanted him so badly to make love to her, like he used to. Andy moved forwards and kissed her lips, he felt her stiffen for a second then relax into the kiss and wrap her arms around his neck. Andy responded by pulling her onto his lap. She straggled him and ran her hands through his hair. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

'Prue, we don't have to do this right now'. Andy said in a breathless voice. He didn't want to take advantage of her while she was in this state of mind.

'I want to, I really want to. Please Andy I..I need you'. Prue whispered.

'I need you too Prue'.

The hours past by and Andy made love to Prue again and again, every time better than the last. They lay there in the sheets of Prue old bed, sweating and exhausted. Andy holding Prue tightly, never wanting to let her go again. He looked down at her as she slept, her head resting on his chest. He listened to her steady breathing and smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

Prue stirred in his arms, and her blue eyes fluttered open. She sat up slowly and looked around the room, then she looked at Andy laying there and she smiled softly.

'I thought it was a dream'. Prue said as she lay back down in Andy's strong arms.

'No baby, it was real. Are you alright'? Andy asked her as he stroked her soft skin on her back.

'Yeah, I'm fine. More than fine, for the first time in a long time, I feel like me again. Like a dark cloud has been lifted from my eyes and I can finally see'.

'What do you see'?

'You'.

Andy smiled at her words, as he lifted her face to kiss her gently on the lips. Prue relaxed into his arms. And broke away to smile at him. he loved that smile, always had. When they where younger all Prue had to do was smile at him and he would melt. He wanted to see that smile every day, all day.

Prue looked at the clock on the wall and gasped.

'Oh my God, its 8.00. We've been here all day'. She said sitting up.

'I know great isn't it'? Andy grinned at her.

He watched her grab her top and pull it over her head.

'Where are Piper and Phoebe'? Prue asked suddenly concerned for her little sisters.

'Don't worry about them, they went to see a movie, and then where going to dinner at Quake'. Andy told her as she pulled on her jeans.

Prue looked at him sitting there in her bed, naked and sleepy. She grinned sat down again as he grabbed her around the waist.

'I love you Prue'. Andy said in her ear.

'I love you too Andy'. Prue whispered back.

'Come and stay with me'. Andy said hopefully.

'Andy I can't do that'.

'What? Don't tell me you're going back to him'.

'No, no of course not...I just have to go home and get things from the house, and then I think after all is done...whatever that may be...I'm gunna stay here for a while. I've neglected my sisters for a long time and I want to spend time with them again'.

Andy nodded understandably.

'I'll take you home and help'. He said getting up and dressing.

'No it's fine really, Roger isn't home so I'll be fine. Wait here for me ok'. Prue said kissing him on lips.

'What, in the bed'? Andy said grinning at her.

Prue hit him playfully on the arm.

'Behave'. She said in a mock voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning violent scene in this chapter. Mwah xxx**

Prue opened the car door outside the house she shared with Roger. She stepped out onto the street and looked around. His car wasn't there. _Well of course it isn't there; he's out for the night._ Prue told herself. She still felt nervous.

Prue trotted up the steps to the front door and put her key in the lock. She stopped_. Run_ _away Prue, just turn, get back in the car, and go to the manor where Andy and your sisters are waiting for you. _A voice in her head screamed. Prue shuck her head and opened the door. It was dark now and the inky blackness of the hall way felt somehow eerie and threating. Prue stood on the door step for a few seconds then she walked into her home.

Prues hand flicked the light switch on and the hall way burst into light, kicking the door shut Prue didn't turn around, if she had she would have seen him. standing there silent and waiting. Prue didn't wast no time, she trotted up the stairs to her bedroom she shared with her husband. Thoughts ran in her head, but not troubled ones. For the first time in years, since saying those two words 'I do' to Roger, she felt calm. Andy was waiting for her, he would protect her. she would testify against Roger and go home to the manor with her sisters. Then in time, she would move in with Andy...and they could have a family, a dog, a white picket fence. _Steady on girl, one step at a_ _time_. Prue scolded herself, but she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at the thought.

Prue reached her bedroom and flicked in the light, pulling down the suitcase that was in top of the closet, she began to put her things inside it. Prue cast her eyes on the photo on the bedside table, her and Roger on their wedding day. She looked at the false smile she was wearing and hoped that she would never have to use that smile again. Prues thoughts where interrupted when the light switch flicked down and the room plunged into darkness.

Prue held her breath as darkness filled the room. She turned slowly and looked towards the door, the light from the hall way flooded into the room from the open door. He stood there, a black silhouette in the door way. Prue's blood froze. _He knows._ She thought.

'Roger, what...are you doing home, I thought you where...umm...Out for the night'? Prue stammered.

'So it would seem darling'. Roger growled at his wife.

Prue looked around for an escape there was none. Roger blocked the door. She felt panic bluiding up in her as she watched him slowly cross the space between them. He was wearing that grin, the grin that meant she was in trouble. Prue felt her breathing begin to speed up, her hart thumped in her chest.

'Where you running off too my love? Back into your lover boy's arms! Where is he'? Roger asked her in a mocking voice as he stood in front of her.

Prue was shacking now; she looked up at Roger standing over her.

'What...no...I haven't seen Andy...I told him I didn't want to see him anymore....' Prue started.

Roger held up his hand and Prue flinched.

'Do not lie to me bitch. I know what you did. I know you had sex with him in your sister's house. I know your running to him now. Well darling, your not going anywhere'. Roger snarled.

_How does he know? She thought. It's not possible. Oh my God, I have to get out of here_. Prues head spun.

She felt his hands grip her hair and tried to get away from him. She could hear him snigger at her attempts to free herself. Prue struggled in vain; he was to strong for her. He held her by her hair as he smacked her across the face with the back of his hand. She would have fallen but he kept a hold of her hair to stop her from hitting the floor.

Prue felt warm blood run down from her lip as the split opened from the blow he had delt her. Despite the pain Prue continued to struggle away from his grip. He laughed at her attempts and hit her again, harder this time and let her fall to the floor. Prue stumbled into the table, the photo in its expensive frame fell off and landed with a crash onto the wooden floor. The impact shattering the thin glass. Prue landed on top of the broken glass and the splinters cut into her palms as she tried to get up.

She felt Rogers boot hit her in the ribs and she went sprawling into the table. Prue yelped as Roger dragged her up to her feet and threw her into the wall. She crashed into the shelf, she closed her eyes as pain pieced her shoulder, she felt blood run freely from the gash that the corner of the shelf had opened in her flesh. Prue slumped to the floor again, and again Roger lifted her up, he hit her with his fist and blood filled her mouth.

'Sneaking behind my back again. Will you ever learn Prue? Now Andy has to die...and so do you'. Roger whispered in her ear as his hands wrapped around her throat.

_Andy....die....no...I won't let it happen, not again, not like Bane, I will not lose him again. _

Prue opened her eyes and looked into Rogers face; she saw a madness there that she had never seen before. He was going to kill her, and then he was going to kill Andy and then her little sisters. With a last burst of strength, Prue brought her knee up, it connected with Rogers groin and he yelled in pain and surprise letting her go as he fell to the floor holding himself. Prue skirted past him and made for the door, she felt Rogers hand grab her ankle and pull her down. She landed with a thud, he was on her again, his hand gripped her wrist and the other roughly grabbed her breast.

'One last time aye darling'! Roger spat at her as she cried out in pain.

Prue felt pressure on her wrist as he gripped her, with her free hand she tried to hit him, but he laughed at her. She felt him reach down with his other hand and begin to undo her jeans_. No, No not again, not again, I can't...won't let it happen again._ She could hear his breathing become faster as he got more turned on by her struggle. She felt his hand roughly go down her panties.

'Please stop'. Prue sobbed as she felt his fingers enter her.

He let go of her wrist and tried to get her jeans off, Prue moved her arm and left a sharp pain. She looked towards the source and saw a jagged piece of glass laying an inch from her head. In a frantic moment Prue made a grab for it. Her fingers grasped the object and she held it in her palm, not caring that the glass cut her and drew fresh pain and blood running down her hand.

Roger didn't notice as she lifted the glass over her head and brought it down with all her strength into his neck. Roger made a gagging sound as he let go of Prue, she scrambled backwards watching him with wide eyes as the blood poured down his shirt and onto the floor mixing with her own. He reached out his hand towards her as and tried to pull the glass out with the other one. He didn't speak, he just made a gurgling sound as blood filled his mouth. Prue started as he collapsed on the floor in a heap, the glass still imbedded in his flesh.


	12. Chapter 12

**Final chapter. Thank you all for the kind reviews you have given me in the fan fic, you have inspired me to keep writing. Thank you. Blessed be MadamKit.**

**Mwah xxx**

Six months later. 

Prue slid into bed and lay back against the soft pillows. It was so good to be home in the manor again. she heard Phoebe trotting up the stairs and waited for the door to open. it did.

'Good night Prue'. Phoebe said as she stuck her head around the door.

'Night Pheb's'. Prue said back smiling.

'What times Andy home tonight'?

'In around...ten minutes'.

Phoebe smiled at her big sister. It was so nice to have her home safe.

'Ok, good night...you alright though aint ya'? Phoebe asked.

'I'm fine honey really, go to bed'.

'OK, good night'.

'Good night Pheb's'.

Prue smiled again as the door shut. She wiggled in the bed to get into a comfy position. Since it had all happened Phoebe had become most protective of her older sister. _Funny_, Prue thought, _that's_ _supposed to be my job. _Prue sat up as the door opened and Andy walked in. Carrying with him a huge bunch of red roses. He smiled as he handed them to Prue.

'This was the smallest bunch they had'. He said grinning.

'Really, well they will have to do'. Prue said smiling back at him.

'I love you, I missed you, and I want to make love to you'. Andy said as he made a grab for her.

'All in that order'? Prue asked as she dropped the flowers on the bedside table.

'All in that order'. Andy replied as he reached down and rubbed her swollen belly.

'You know when the baby comes; you won't be able to just demand to have me'. Prue said in a husky whisper against his lips.

'Well, baby we will have to see about that wont we'? Andy growled in her ear.

Prue giggled as he kissed her neck, she was home, she was safe and was happy.

THE END.


End file.
